clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle
Puffles (Moschomicrotherium pufflei, i.e. "funny little beast puffle") are the pets of penguins. They have been known to the native penguins of Rockhopper Island for ages, but were unknown to most people outside the island until November 2005, when one was seen in Club Penguin. Since then, they've been common pets throughout Antarctica History Puffles originated from the modern-day Falkland Islands, where they hunted for O'Berries during the Ice Age. After the ice was gone, the puffles found themselves on islands where, once, there had been huge mountains. Back then, there was only one kind of puffle: Blue. But once in the water, puffles developed the ability to swim. Some puffles began to eat a diet of shrimp and krill, turing them pink or red. The puffles decided to move away from the islands and built huge rafts, sailing across the Drake Passage to the South Shetland Islands. There, new puffle breeds developed, like green or purple. From the South Shetland Islands, the puffles migrated all throughout Antarctica. Anatomy Puffles are really marsupials; they have hidden pouches on either their left or right side. They are also telekinetic and can "pick up" objects using their minds. Their telekinesis has a limited range though (usually about a foot), and also a limited strength. All puffles have a rather bouncy, water-filled sac, which they use to bounce, hop, or scoot, seeing as they do not have any other means of transportation. Black Puffle Anatomy Like the black puffle of today, all puffles used to be able to burst into flame. As the years passed, though, the fur coats of the puffles grew thicker and eliminated the need for turning into a fireball. All the puffle breeds except for the black one lost the ability to control the organs that allowed them to ignite. They didn't lose the organs, though, which we will be talking about below. All puffles have two special sacs: the water-filled transportation sac and a hydrocarbon-filled fuel sac. The hydrocarbons (like butane) come from the O'Berries that the puffles eat; when they have been digested and broken down, a special enzyme converts all the carbohydrates (i.e. sugars) into hydrocarbons. The hydrocarbons can be, at any time, released out of pores in the puffle's skin and into their fur, where they react with another enzyme that causes the hydrocarbons to burn while protecting the puffle itself. All puffles have this combustion system, but only black puffles can control and use it at will. It has been discovered, though, that it is possible to train other breeds of puffle (besides black) to ignite like this. Diet Puffles are mostly herbivores, but their diets differ drastically depending on whether they are living as pets, or in the wild. Pets Pet puffles eat a wildly varying range of foods, such as salads, pie, fruits, and, of course, anything derived from an O'Berry. Wild Wild puffles mainly eat and forage O'Berries, but sometimes they will collect nectar from any rare wildflowers growing about. Relatives Puffles are related to a few other different creatures. Here is a list. * Rare Puffles (Moschomicrotherium rarus) * Piffles (Moschomicrotherium rabidus) * Paffles (Moschomicrotherium callidus) * Poffles (Moschomicrotherium villis) See Also *Explorer 767's Puffles **Mabel *